A Letter to a Son
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: An eight year old boy receives a letter from a man claiming to be his father, a third generation thief. Crossover with Lupin III.


_A/N: So this had been an idea that I had in the backburner for some time now, I was originally going to make this into a full story after I gotten finished with my other projects. But when I found out about the passing of Monkey Punch, the creator of Lupin III, I had to jump and make my tribute to him. This is my tribute to the man who not only created the funniest and most interesting character in all of media, but that character inspired a lot of masterpieces in cinema. One more thing I need to address, the name Akira Narukami is what I picked for my playthrough of Persona 5 as I interpret both protagonists as being cousins, but this cousin would be more related to the father's side of Yu Narukami (the protagonist of Persona 4). Hope you all enjoy this._

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Arsene Lupin III, but this is my tribute to the man who created him, Monkey Punch. I also claim no ownership of Persona 5 or it's related characters.  
**

Dearest Akira Narukami,

By the time you receive this letter, I will have already been long gone, but know that I have watched you from a far for 8 years since the time your mother and me made the choice to give you away. A difficult one, mind you, but the right one for your safety. You will probably read this and be confused at what I'm about to tell you, but I have no doubt that you will hear me out as I reveal to you the truth of your birth.

The truth is, you are the son of a third generation thief, a thief who had his origins in France. The same thief who had been known to be a gentlemen when it came to his crimes. Your grandfather and myself carried on that tradition, we mostly stole for money and for thrills. But sometimes we would steal for justice as well. But when it came to you, I could never bring myself to bringing you into the life of a criminal.

But forgive me for getting ahead of myself, I'll start with what happened, the woman who is your birth mother, and no, not the one you call mom now, she had been both my ally and my rival for years. We have occasionally shared each others company for the same amount of years. But one time, we were working a heist and the target of that heist had been an egg-shaped Jewel, called The Columbus Egg. That egg caused her to lose her memories only temporarily. It'd be a long story to explain to you what had happened, but the end result was after she'd gotten her memories back, we had gotten drunk and she ended up being pregnant with you.

When we found out about her being pregnant, naturally she was pretty angry at both me and herself because neither of us were using protection. But after calming her down and doing some talking, she eventually agreed to keep the baby on the condition that I gave it up for adoption. Again it was a pretty hard decision to make, but I couldn't raise you in the world of being a criminal, it's too dangerous for a child to be raised in.

The one you call your father is an old friend of mine who I helped a long time ago, he was a cop who was investigating an ancient dagger that was stolen from a museum. That dagger belonged to an Egyptian Pharaoh and it was said to be cursed. Any treasures that involved Egypt I tended to stay away from after I had an incident with one of it's masks, but the dagger he found turned out to be fake and that the real thief was the owner of that dagger. When your mother and I figured out that his wife couldn't have children without being at risk for death, we talked and he agreed to take you in and I could tell from my occasional visits over the years, they have loved you unconditionally. It's the only thing I could ask for as your father.

You might be confused over this letter, you will ask your father about this, but I assure you he will not deny it. Neither will your mother. But as I leave you, I want you to promise me that you will not reject or turn your back on them, because they love you. The same way I love you, your birth mother and the two friends who were with me at the time of your birth.

You've kept yourself out of trouble and are on track to becoming a wonderful man and and I as leave you with this letter, I want you to make a promise that you stay out of trouble. But if you ever witness trouble, do not hesitate to help the person that is in trouble, you might not immediately be praised as a hero and you might get judged for trying to be one, but never turn your back on someone you might see suffering.

Best wishes, your father,

Arsene Lupin III


End file.
